


Life is Good

by Keziah



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziah/pseuds/Keziah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small vignettes created for Creampuff Week on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Chocolate and Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> Stories are set after season 1 and are related, at least in the sense that they take place chronologically and don’t contradict each other. Totally happy and fluffy because this fandom has way too much angst.
> 
> Characters are property of the web series; I'm just borrowing them.

“Hey kiddo!”

“Dad!” Laura flung herself on the tall man, wrapping him in a massive bear hug. He swung her around several times before setting her back on the ground and gesturing to the others. “Who are your friends?”

Perry, LaFontaine, and Carmilla were standing next to the “borrowed” car. None of them had really wanted to intrude on the reunion.

“Oh!” Laura squeaked. “Didn’t I tell you on the phone?”

“I think you cut out before then.”

“Ah. Well, this is LaFontaine, and this is Lola Perry, and this is Carmilla Karnstein.” Laura pointed to each of them in turn, pausing on Carmilla. “My girlfriend.”

Laura’s dad raised his eyebrows, staring at Carmilla. “You and I will be having a talk, young lady.”

“Yes, sir,” Carmilla answered.

Laura smacked her father on the arm. “Dad! Be nice!”

He chuckled. “All right, all right. You all go inside and get warm. I made up some of my special  gingerbread just this afternoon. There’s hot chocolate in the kitchen too, Laura will show you the way.” He moved towards the car. “I’ll just grab your bags and fix up the guest room. I hope a couple of you don’t mind sharing a bed.”

“No, of course not. Thank you so much, Mr. Hollis.” Perry nodded eagerly as she wrapped her arm around LaFontaine’s.

“Thanks Dad! You’re the best!” Laura reached up and pulled her dad’s head down so she could kiss him on the cheek. He blushed slightly and ruffled her hair. “Go on, get inside.”

Laura grabbed Carmilla by the hand and pulled her into the house, Perry and LaFontaine following. As soon as they were out of earshot of Mr. Hollis, LaFontaine stage whispered, “Gingerbread? Really?”

“Well, I couldn’t exactly tell him about the witch, now could I? Besides, it’s my favorite.”

The other girls started laughing. In fact, they were still laughing when Mr. Hollis poked his head in. He smiled. “College kids.” and went to join the festivities.


	2. Welcome to the 21st Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is back at SilasU for the next semester.

LaFontaine paused halfway through their monologue on electron microscopes and infectious diseases. “Hey, JP?”

 _Yes, LaFontaine?_ the laptop typed.                      

“You seem pretty cool about all this 21st century stuff. I mean, you’re from the time of carriages and sealing wax. Isn’t any of this weird?”

_You’ve hooked me up to the internet and I’ve been at SilasU for the past 150 years. What on earth do you think could seem weird to me?  
_


	3. Ocean

Carmilla was still asleep when Laura burst into their dorm room. The small girl jumped onto Carmilla’s bed and woke her with her excited bouncing. “Guess what! Guess what!”

Carmilla moaned and rolled over.  “The grocery is giving away your favorite cookies.”

Laura paused. “No, but that would be awesome.” Shaking her head, she continued. “We’re going to the beach!”

“What?”

“We’re going to the beach! Kirsch borrowed a car from one of his bros and it’s only like three hours to the Adriatic Sea! Danny and Perry and LaFontaine are coming too!”

“What time is it?”

“Oh, like 6.”

Carmilla groaned. “I’m going back to sleep.”

“Come on, Carm, you can sleep in the car.”

“Mmph.”

“I’ll be wearing a bikini . . .”

Carmilla thought for a moment. Bikini clad Laura versus spending six hours in a car with the ginger twins, the giant, and the puppy. This was a tough one.

Laura kept talking. “We’re going to make a fire and have food that hasn’t come from the cafeteria so we know what’s in it and I’ve already packed you some blood and you don’t have to swim if you don’t want to . . .”

“You think I don’t like swimming?” Carmilla interrupted.

“Well, you’re a cat. Cats don’t like swimming.”

“Yeah, but I only don’t like swimming when I’m a cat. When I’m in human form, it’s fine.”

“Oh, good! I’ll pack you a swimsuit!” Laura dashed out the door.

“Wait, I didn’t say I was coming!” Carmilla called after her, but she was already gone. Carmilla sighed. “Well, I guess there are worse ways to spend your day than going swimming with your girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually knew a cat that loved water. She would make herself quite comfortable in the birdbath. She was kind of a crazy kitty.


	4. Blame it on the Alcohol and Waltzing

Laura and Carmilla were cuddling in bed when Laura noticed something on Carmilla’s shoulder blade.

“What’s this?”

“What’s what, cupcake?”

“You have a tattoo!”

“Is it really that surprising?”

“You didn’t have one there a few months ago.”

“That was a few months ago. A lot can happen in that amount of time. I mean, in the past couple of months I’ve been tied up in my own dorm room, killed my evil vampire mother, come back from the dead, and started dating you.”

Laura traced her finger over the writing on Carmilla’s back. “When did you get it?”

“A few weeks ago. After that ball Perry hosted.”

“We go to fancy dress ball and that inspires you to get a tattoo?”

“Why not? Perry was showing us off. I think I’m allowed a tattoo about my accomplishments.”

Laura smiled. “Funny that of all those accomplishments you listed, you got a tattoo about me.”

Carmilla turned her head away so Laura couldn’t see her blush. “Blame it on the alcohol and the waltzing.”


	5. Picnic

Carmilla was on the roof, rereading one of her favorite philosophy books by moonlight when she heard soft footsteps behind her. Recognizing Laura’s walk, she smiled. Laura stopped beside her, dropped a kiss on the top of her head, and sat down. Carmilla looked over. “What brings you up here?”

“A picnic.”

“A picnic?”

“Yep.”

“I thought picnics were things with red checked tablecloths and wicker baskets under oak trees in fields.”

“Well, this is our picnic. It’s going to be amazing.”

Carmilla raised her eyebrows. “Trust me on this,” Laura retorted. She pulled her backpack around in front of her and began unpacking it. First came a blanket, which she spread across the roof. Next was a bottle of champagne, which she deftly opened. Taking two glasses out of the backpack, she poured them each a generous amount. Last was a box of chocolates, which she  lifted the lid off as they came out and took a whiff.

“Mmmm. Come here, you have got to try these!” Carmilla obligingly leaned forward and opened her mouth. Laura shrugged, and carefully placed a chocolate on Carmilla’s tongue. Carmilla let it melt in her mouth as she watched Laura select another chocolate for herself. Carmilla moved forward and wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist, kissing her on the neck. “I think this was an excellent idea.”

“Hmm?”

“Champagne, chocolate, and the full moon. I don’t think it’s possible to cram any more aphrodisiacs into an evening.”

Laura blushed. “I knew you would like this.”


	6. Giants and Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry decides to put on a play version of Gulliver’s travels.

“Why do I have to play the Brobdingnags?” Danny moaned, glaring at the script Perry had just handed her.

Laura looked at her script and moaned as well. “I don’t know why you’re complaining. I’m playing the Lilliputians!”

Carmilla snickered. “Just keep standing next to each other and it will be completely believable.” The two girls turned and glared at her.

LaFontaine sat on the stage swinging her feet, laughing. Laura turned to them. “And who are you playing?”

“I’m Gulliver, of course!” LaFontaine boasted.

Perry bustled up. “Here’s your script, Carmilla! Now everybody gather around for the read through!”

As the other girls settled down at the table, Carmilla looked through the pages of type.

“Who are you?” Laura asked eagerly.

Carmilla sighed. “I’m the struldbrugs.”

Laura grinned. "Of course you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t read Gulliver’s Travels yet, go read it.


	7. Stars

Laura dragged her feet as she walked down the hall. Carmilla had to leave for the weekend, something about “a meeting that my mother usually went to, but since she’s gone, I’m in charge of the coven, so I have to go.” It didn’t make much sense, so Laura was determined to interrogate Carmilla about it when she got back. She pushed open the door to her room (she didn’t bother locking it anymore, not with Perry and LaFontaine coming and going at all hours) and glared at the empty room. Sighing, Laura tossed her backpack on the ground and flopped onto her bed.

Crunch. She sat up and turned around. There, placed in the very center of the yellow pillow was several sheets of paper, folded and sealed. With sealing wax. With a little stamp in it. Laura picked it up The paper was heavy and thick, the sealing wax blood red. She peered at the stamp engraved into the wax. It was the Karnstein crest. Laura may have done a little (okay a lot) of research on the Karnstein family in recent weeks. I mean, what else are you supposed to do once you start dating a vampire with ancient history? She carefully peeled the wax back from the paper. The writing was thin and smooth, and very beautiful. Laura settled against the headboard and began to read.

 

_My Dearest Love,_

_Art thou well? I pray with all my heart that thou art. I am well, as well as can be when I am apart from thee. I pine for thee. I ache with every particle of my being to be in thy arms again. While I am far gone, I shout my love to the mountains and rivers and sky, that all may know of thy wonderful soul. I shiver as I think of thee, for even the thought of thee consumes me with delight. Indeed, who else can make me smile with a look, grin with a touch, and laugh with a word? Only thou._

_I feel thou art my better, yet thou treatest me as thy equal. The love and respect thou showest me is undeserved in my eyes; I love myself more because of it.  Thy wisdom astounds me and guides me. I would place thee on a pedestal for all the world to see, but thou art too busy helping others and too humble to allow it. Thy generosity is unparalleled, and thy heart bigger than any I have known in my many years of existing. I say existing because only with thou have I truly lived. Thy graces cover my faults. With thee, I am strong. With thee, I could conquer worlds._

_When I gaze on the stars this night, I will think on thee. I hope that when thou lookest up at the night sky, thou knowest that the stars are all me, in every life I have had, trying to find thee and thy brilliant light. I am centuries old and have seen the worst this world has to offer, but, thou, oh thou makest a poor, scarred, survivor believe that perhaps living is worth the pain and anguish.Thy presence sustains me through nights of torment, thy kiss a balm to soothe my sorrow. A touch of thy hand and all is well._

_My lover, my wonderful lover. Serving thee is no burden; protecting thee is a joy. I wish to care for thee all of my days and beyond. Thy successes fill me with happiness; thy failures cause me to grieve. I would spare thee the pains of this world, but know that thou art more fit to face them than I, and need no one to save thee._

_I shall come to thee in a mere few days hence. And when I do, oh what rejoicing there shall be! We shall feast and dance and spend the night together - just we two. I shall kiss thee, time and time again, and wrap thee in my arms and whisper my love to thee._

_Though there be demons  to separate us, yet will I come to thee. My heart is thine, and my whole soul too._

_With adoration,_

_Carmilla Karnstein_

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts! Hit me up at keziahm.tumblr.com


End file.
